


Prayer(Destiel Podfic)

by Halevetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean prays to Cas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Purgatory, Written version attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: In which Dean prays to Cas every night, but Cas doesn't answer.





	Prayer(Destiel Podfic)

Podfic length 6:08

[Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1z_Gjje0SqUUn-vUSsbFkMpeUUC8-GoG7)

(Written version below)

 

Cas panted as he took shelter near a group of trees. He'd been fighting off a group of vampires when Leviathans showed up. Now he was exhausted and low on grace. He just wanted to give up.

Every day was the same, he fought off random monsters and hoped to avoid the Leviathan.

Now as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, slumped against the trees he was ready to quit. He didn't want to fight anymore. It was easier to just die.

It had been months of this. Sure he deserved it, he'd done terrible things and this was his penance, but it didn't make it any easier.

Cas laid in a tired heap on the dirt floor for the next hour. He tried not to stay in one place for too long but he was tired in every sense of the word.

That's when he heard Dean's voice. Cas didn't realize how late it had gotten.

Every night Dean would pray to Cas. He was consistent with his timing. It was the only way Cas knew Dean was alive.

"Heya, Cas. It was a fairly easy fight today. Seems like the monsters were preoccupied. Anyway, I uh...I wish I knew where you were."

Cas closed his eyes as he listened to Dean's prayer. He was glad to know Dean was okay and knowing he was what the monsters were preoccupied with, forced Cas to his feet.

This is why he kept fighting, for Dean. This wasn't about him. It never was. So long as Dean was still alive Cas would keep going. No matter how hard it was.

-

Another night had come and Cas was just as tired as the night before. He kept replaying Dean's prayer from the night before, in his head. It gave him the strength he needed to get through the day.

Now he was sitting on a stump waiting impatiently for the sound of Dean's voice.

He knew it was about time for Dean's prayer, and he awaited it eagerly.

"Hey, Cas. Another day gone. I uh, I killed a vamp today, before he died he told me he saw you yesterday. It was nice to hear you're alive. It just makes me wonder why you haven't found me. Stay safe, buddy."

Cas stared up at the grey sky with tears in his eyes. The pain in Dean's tone cut through Cas like a dull blade.

He hated being away from the hunter, but it was safer this way.

-

Cas let his head fall in his hands. He was once again too tired to keep going. He wondered how long he would be able to go on like this.

He slumped against a nearby tree sliding down to the ground. Today had been quieter than usual and Cas was glad for the break. Only the Leviathan had crossed his path. And if they were bothering him then they weren't bothering Dean.

Speaking of Dean, it was about time for his prayer. Actually it was past time for his prayer. Was something wrong?

Cas started to grow anxious. The angel tried not to imagine the hunter beaten and bloody in a heap somewhere, but the thought already took hold.

Cas gripped at the fabric of his dirty trenchcoat. He tried to shake off the images embedding themselves into his mind.

Guilt coursed through his tired muscles. He should have protected Dean better. It was his fault he was even here. Now he might be dead.

Cas was tempted to go search for Dean. He was tempted most nights, but he was always able to fight it. Tonight, however, the lack of prayer had Cas stressed.

What if it had been quiet cause they were all after Dean? If Dean was dead...Cas couldn't imagine what he would do if he found Dean dead. The thought alone felt like a knife searing through his chest.

His hands twitched with the urge to find his hunter.

He squeezed his eyes shut, mentally begging for Dean to toss up a simple prayer. Anything to let him know he was okay.

But it didn't come.

His anxiety grew. The frustration and desperation was eating at him. He began to count quietly to himself. He'd give it an hour then he'd find every monster and he'd rip them apart until he found out if Dean was alive.

And if he wasn't...well, then he had no more reason to fight.

Cas willed himself to relax, but to no avail. Perhaps Dean had finally given up on him. That thought didn't comfort Cas, in fact his chest ached at the possibility.

He was fourty minutes in when finally, the quiet sound of Dean's voice cut through Cas' mind.

"Cas, I miss you man. I just...I just wish I knew if you were okay. I wish I could find you."

Cas deflated with relief. He was alive. Though he sounded more tired than usual.

"Please, come back to me, Cas. I need you."

The words struck Cas like a whip, sharp and painful.

"I'm sorry," Cas spoke quietly though Dean couldn't hear him.

Dean didn't say anything else and Cas wasn't sure if he was glad or not. He enjoyed hearing Dean's voice, but his words hurt.

Cas pushed himself off the ground. He had to keep moving, keep fighting, keep the Leviathan away from his hunter.

"It's the only way, Dean."


End file.
